Funkcja uwikłana
by Laiii
Summary: W założeniu parodia. Dzieje się gdzieś w trakcie III tomu. Możliwe wątki homoseksualne.


"Współpisane" z Mazz. Parodia. W zamierzeniu. Tytuł wybrała Mazz, dlaczegóż taki? Who knows.

Funkcja uwikłana \- funkcja, która nie jest przedstawiona jawnym przepisem, wzorem wyrażającym zależność wartości funkcji od jej argumentu, lecz bardziej złożonym związkiem, który nie daje się prosto przekształcić na jawny wzór.

**[Dannyl]**

Słońce wpadało do sypialni przez małe okienko umieszczone na dachu. Po upojnej nocy, w pokojach gościnnych jednej z zamożniejszych rodzin we wschodniej części Elyne, Tayend pieścił moje nagie ciało. Był poranek, a mnie w ogóle nie chciało się ruszać. Trzeba było jednak wziąć się za siebie i wyruszyć w dalszą podróż. Ale jeszcze chwilę. Zmrużyłem oczy.

Przeciągnąłem się i spojrzałem na mojego młodego kochanka.

\- Wydawało mi się, że ktoś pukał do naszych drzwi około godzinę temu - powiedział Tayend.

Świetnie, mógł mnie obudzić. Leniwie wstałem, narzuciłem na siebie niedbale szatę i podszedłem do bogato rzeźbionych drzwi. Otworzyłem je i ujrzałem niziutkiego chłopaczka, który nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić.

\- Ambasadorze Dannylu, kazano mi przekazać ten list - powiedział młody. W tym czasie Tayend, chyba zbyt wiele nie myśląc, podszedł do mnie, nie do końca ubrany, jak przystało. Dwóch mężczyzn w jednej sypialni? To się może źle skończyć. Chłopiec podał mi list, po czym czmychnął z przestrachem. No tak, magów trzeba się bać.

\- Od kogo? Od kogo? - dopytywał niecierpliwie Tayend, gdy otwierałem kopertę z napisanym moim imieniem i tytułami.

\- Od Wielkiego Mistrza - powiedziałem krótko, po czym zagłębiłem się w lekturze, coraz bardziej wytrzeszczając oczy na to, co wyczytałem. Miałem stawić się jak najszybciej w jego rezydencji i zdać relacje z mojej podróży. Czyżby wiedział, że podążam jego śladem?

**[Akkarin]**

Jest! Wreszcie przyszła! Po całym miesiącu oczekiwania, obgryzania paznokci i chodzenia w kółko po moim przytulnym salonie (aż się chyba ścieżka utworzyła na dywanie). Po trzydziestu dniach picia przynajmniej dwóch butelek wina dziennie (Vinara twierdził, że alkoholizm zaczyna się od dwóch i jednej trzydziestej szóstej trzeciej butelki) i wrzeszczeniu na upierdliwą nowicjuszkę.

Leżała rozłożona na moim wielkim łóżku, wciąż w pokrowcu. Nieco bałem się ją otworzyć, ale przecież nie może być tak, aby kawałek ochronnego materiału przerażał Wielkiego Mistrza Kyraliańskiej Gildii Magów, czyż nie? Akkarin, powiedziałem do siebie, bądź mężczyzną. A co jeśli krawiec się pomylił? Wtedy całe moje plany związane z jutrzejszym dniem pójdą na marne.

\- Wdech i wydech - powiedziałem do siebie. Moja matka mówiła tak najstarszej siostrze, gdy ta rodziła swoje szóste dziecko kilka miesięcy temu. Nie żebym coś z tego pamiętał - zemdlałem. Ale skoro tak mówiła, to musiało pomagać.

Delikatnie rozwinąłem ochronny materiał i po chwili mym oczom ukazało się moje ziszczone marzenie. Czarna, dopasowana marynarka, która optycznie poszerzała moje ramiona - zawsze uważałem, że jestem nieco zbyt szczupły. Pod spodem na wieszaku wisiała różowa koszula z kwiatkami na mankietach i kołnierzyku. No i spodnie. SPODNIE. Czarne, obcisłe, ze skóry.

\- ZE SKÓRY! - pisnąłem i podskoczyłem przed łóżkiem.

Niemal zdarłem z siebie czarną szatę, aby jak najszybciej włożyć nowe ubrania. Wcisnąłem koszulę w spodnie, które z perwersyjną przyjemnością nieco drażniły mnie tu i ówdzie i zarzuciłem na siebie marynarkę. Stanąłem przed wielkim lustrem, które chowałem w kącie pokoju, aby nikt nie mógł go dostrzec i czegoś mi brakowało w tym stroju. Rozpuściłem włosy, opadły mi na ramiona, ale nie minęła sekunda, a każde pasemko zaczęło żyć własnym życiem i wywijać się w innym kierunku. Warknąłem poirytowany.

\- GDZIE JEST MÓJ PŁYN DO UKŁADANIA WŁOSÓW?!

**[Sonea]**

Siedziałam w swoim pokoju, usiłując się wreszcie nauczyć kości śródstopia z podręcznika do Uzdrawiania. Mistrzyni Vinara powiedziała nam, że powinniśmy mieć to w małym paluszku, a mi szło to jakoś niespecjalnie dobrze. Filiżanka gorącej raki parowała, a ja wcale nie miałam ochoty jej pić. Miałam mętlik w głowie, nie mogłam się skupić na wchłanianiu wiedzy. Idąc korytarzem Uniwersytetu, usłyszałam rozmowę dwóch magów. I wynikało z niej, jakobym miała romans z Akkarinem. I dlatego jestem jego nowicjuszką, aby wyciszyć całą sprawę. Dobre sobie.

Przecież prawie wcale nie rozmawiamy, a szkoda. Nie potrafię z nim rozmawiać. Zwykle, po każdym jego pytaniu połykam język i zapominam co miałam powiedzieć, stąd moje wypowiedzi są strasznie nieskładne. Dlaczego ja zawsze muszę rozmyślać o największych głupotach, podczas gdy powinnam się uczyć? Akkarin jest tylko i wyłącznie moim mentorem i nim pozostanie. Nic więcej. Nie wmawiaj sobie. Nie wmawiaj sobie. Nie wmawiaj sobie.

Nagle moje rozmyślania i kłótnie wewnętrzne przerwał głos. Ba, nawet nie głos, a wrzask. Wrzask Akkarina.

\- GDZIE JEST MÓJ PŁYN DO UKŁADANIA WŁOSÓW? - Dźwięk dochodzący chyba z sypialni Wielkiego Mistrza, rozszedł się po całej rezydencji.

Zaraz - płyn do układania włosów? Przecież jego włosy są tak idealnie proste, że nie potrzebuje żadnych specyfików do układania włosów. Tak mi się wydaje. Wyszłam na korytarz, aby zobaczyć, co jest grane. Nic. Przeszłam na paluszkach do jego sypialni i zajrzałam przez szparę w drzwiach. Że co? Zamarłam. Akkarin stał ubrany w skórzane obcisłe spodnie, różową koszulę i czarną dopasowaną marynarkę. Wyglądał po prostu przecudownie. Przecudownie. Prężył się przed lustrem - po co mężczyźnie lustro w pokoju? Czyżby stroił się na randkę? I to nie na randkę ze mną. Coś się we mnie zakotłowało. On ma kochankę. On ma kochankę. I nie zaprasza jej do siebie dlatego, bo jeszcze głupiutka nowicjuszka weszłaby do jego sypialni, w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Świetnie. Wróciłam do swojego pokoju i rzuciłam się na łóżko. Dlaczego ja zawsze mam w życiu takiego pecha?

**[Balkan]**

Wielkiemu Mistrzowi musiała spaść jakaś ciężka księga na głowę, stanowczo. Nie dość, że z zażartością kota walczącego o miskę mleka udało mu się przeforsować swój genialny (tylko jego zdaniem) pomysł, aby magowie nie nosili szat w Dni Wolne, to teraz jeszcze wymyślił sobie, że zaprosi na filiżankę (mam nadzieję, że jednak da każdemu z nas osobną) sumi całą Starszyznę. I jak tu wierzyć, że ten człowiek jest normalny, ja się pytam? A potem się na mnie rzucają wszelkie szalone fanki Wielkiego Mistrza, jakobym był nader podejrzliwy tudzież nieufny. Uwierzylibyście człowiekowi w różowej koszulki i w spodniach ze skóry?

Rozejrzałem się po przytulnym salonie. Vinara była w swoim żywiole i z energią kota, który usiłuje uniknąć kąpieli, rozpowszechniała na prawo i na lewo... plotki z Gildii. Sarrin liczył książki na regale. Administrator Lorlen jako jedyny sprawiał chociaż ciut wrażenia, że niby słucha Vinary. Zaś Akkarin... na mnie patrzył. Takim dziwnym, podejrzanym spojrzeniem. Gdy zauważył, że ja również na niego patrzę, mrugnął, a potem zaczął zawzięcie machać rzęsami. Do oka biedakowi coś wpadło, czy co?

Zignorowałem podejrzliwie zachowującego się Wielkiego Mistrza. Od dłuższego czasu był dziwny, dziwniejszy niż zazwyczaj - i tak, jest to możliwe. Dziś wyglądał... jakby go krowa oblizała. Włosy miał tak ulizane, że niemal mokre. Różowa koszula nijak współgrała z jego urodą, dałbym głowę, że ukradł ją matce - albo siostrze, młodszej, sądząc po rozmiarze. Na jego zawsze opanowanej twarzy pojawiała się irytacja (pomijając oczywiście dziwnie wachlujące rzęsy) i rozdrażnienie. Czyżby było mu niewygodnie?

W istocie, gdybym miał na sobie podobne spodnie, również nie czułbym się komfortowo.

I - o ile zdążyłem zauważyć, a musiałbym być ślepy, gdybym tego nie zauważył - jego pośladki prezentowały się w tym materiale znacznie lepiej niż moje mogły kiedykolwiek. Życie jest nie fair. Dlaczego ja nigdy nie byłem TAKI szczupły?!

**[Dannyl]**

Kilka dni podróży. Kilka dni tęsknoty za moim ukochanym. Kilka strasznie męczących dni. I do tego jeszcze siyo z marynarzami, które sprawiło, że moja głowa była ciężka jak sterta kamieni. Gdy wróciłem, nie miałem siły zupełnie na nic. Nikt nie wiedział, że przyjeżdżam, więc mogłem po cichu przemknąć do własnego mieszkania i położyć się na łóżku i czekać na apokalipsę, która miała nadejść następnego dnia.

Obudziłem się późno. Zdecydowanie zbyt późno. Posłałem po służącą, która przyniosła mi późne śniadanie. Trzęsły mi się dłonie. Jeszcze kilka godzin i spotkam się z Wielkim Mistrzem. Będzie wypytywał mnie o szczegóły mojej wyprawy, aby sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie podążałem jego śladem. Przeredagowaliśmy moje zapiski tak, aby nie mógł się domyślić. A co jeśli wie, że między mną a Tayendem jest coś, co na pewno nie jest relacją ambasador - asystent? Pójdę do niego po południu, wcześniej wizyta w łaźni - może i spotkam się z Rothenem.

Te kilka godzin, które miały mnie uspokoić, zamieniły się w prawdziwą katorgę. Dreszcze przechodziły mi po plecach, nie mogłem złapać oddechu. Nawet Rothen zauważył, że coś mnie trapi. Powiedziałem mu, że zadomowiłem się w Elyne i tęsknię za tamtymi obyczajami. Zapytał mnie, czy to za sprawą jakiejś kobiety. Tak, na pewno. Byłoby zbyt łatwo, gdyby to była kobieta. Zdecydowanie zbyt łatwo. Z kobietą nawet mógłbym odwiedzić Gildię, z Tayendem - to nie był zbyt dobry pomysł. Nadeszło popołudnie.

Mijałem budynki Gildii, które teraz, wydawały mi się takie obce. I ten dom - Rezydencja Wielkiego Mistrza, który od zawsze napawał mnie przerażeniem, na myśl o którym automatycznie ściskało mnie w gardle. On na pewno wie o wszystkim. O moich skłonnościach. O Tayendzie. I że podążałem jego śladem, aby dowiedzieć się o jego podróży. Ups. No to teraz się zacznie?

Puk, puk, puk! Zapukałem w drzwi Rezydencji. Słyszałem głos Vinary, Sarrina i Balkana. Czyżby Wielki Mistrz urządził kolację dla Starszyzny? Drzwi się otworzyły, jednak nikt za nimi nie stał. Wszedłem do środka i skierowałem się do pomieszczenia, z którego dochodziły głosy. Gustownie urządzony salon Akkarina, gdzie przy stole zasiadała Starszyzna. I służący podający potrawy.

\- Witamy w domu, Ambasadorze Dannylu - powiedział Wielki Mistrz.

Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że nikt nie ma na sobie szat. Nie było mnie tak krótko, a już tyle zdążyło się pozmieniać. Gustowna koszula Akkarina, przypominająca nieco te noszone w Elyne, idealnie skrojona marynarka, obcisłe spodnie. Ideał. Tayend może i był przystojny, ale nie dorównywał Akkarinowi. Zdecydowanie mu nie dorównywał. Weź się w garść, napomniałem samego siebie. Serce zabiło mi znów mocniej i chwilę później waliło jak szalone. W porę jednak się opanowałem i ukłoniłem się mu z największą uprzejmością, na jaką było mnie stać.

\- Witaj, Wielki Mistrzu. - Odwróciłem się w stronę pozostałych. - Mistrzyni Vinaro. Mistrzu Balkanie. Mistrzu Sarrinie.

\- Usiądź, musisz być zmęczony po podróży. - Akkarin z gracją wskazał mi miejsce przy stole.

Usiadłem i wpatrywałem się w towarzystwo, oczekując aż mi powiedzą, co tutaj jest grane. Dlaczego oni bez szat i dlaczego tutaj, teraz. Kolacja była przewyborna, jeszcze nigdy nie jadłem niczego tak dobrego. Służący Wielkiego Mistrza dobrze się spisywał.

\- Wina, Ambasadorze Dannylu? - zapytał Akkarin, czym wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia.

\- A tak, poproszę - odpowiedziałem niezbyt składnie.

Vinara znów prowadziła jakiś swój wywód o nowicjuszach i o romansach w domach, nikt jej nie słuchał, ale jej to widocznie nie przeszkadzało. Wielki Mistrz nie poruszał trudnego tematu. Może czekał, aż Starszyzna pójdzie. To byłoby w sumie logiczne. Spojrzałem na Akkarina, który wpatrywał się w oczy Balkana. Teraz nie rozumiałem już nic. Naszła mnie szalona myśl, że może Wielki Mistrz już od dawna wiedział, kim jestem i akceptował mnie dlatego, że jestem podobny do niego. Nie, to niemożliwe. Ten Wielki Mistrz? Przecież po mieście krążyły plotki o jego licznych kochankach. Nie. Zdawało mi się. Na pewno. A co jeśli mi się nie wydawało?

**[Akkarin]**

Filiżanka sumi ze Starszyzną przerodziła się w przydługą kolację. Nudziły mnie te ploteczki Vinary. Wolałbym znaleźć się w innym miejscu i w nieco okrojonym gronie. Zdecydowanie. I jeszcze Dannyl. I podróż moimi śladami z jego asystentem. Myślał, że niczego nie wiem? No nic, trzeba odbyć tę rozmowę, wziąć gorącą kąpiel i do łóżka.

\- Oto notatki, których żądałeś - powiedział Dannyl.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziałem, po czym zabrałem się za ich przeglądanie.

Patrzył na mnie dziwnie. Kilka razy przyłapałem go podczas kolacji na mierzeniu mnie wzrokiem. Zazdrościł mi koszulki? Albo tych CHOLERNYCH spodni? Widać było z nimi jak z butami, najpierw trzeba je było... rozchodzić, niemniej...

Przyjrzałem mu się. Bał się spojrzeć mi w oczy, ciągle gdzieś wzrokiem uciekał. Lubiłem wzbudzać strach w prawie wszystkich magach Gildii. Czułem się wtedy taki... ważny.

Ale wracając!

Dobry obyczaj nakazywał, aby gościa właściwie przywitać i uhonorować. Czy jakoś tak. Toteż wyjąłem naprędce kilka butelek Ciemnego Anuren z barku, wierząc, że moja odporność na ten rodzaj wina osiągnęła swoje apogeum, powątpiewając zaś konkretnie w posiadanie przez Dannyla jakiejkolwiek odporności. Stara zasada mówiła, że jak delikwent jest pijany, jest bardziej skory do mówienia. Postanowiłem wykorzystać to na własny użytek.

Nie przewidziałem paru rzeczy. Po pierwsze - stanowczo przekroczyliśmy oboje granicę Alkoholizmu według Vinary. Doprawdy, dawno nie obciążyłem swojego pęcherza tak bardzo. Po drugie - Dannyl okazał się interesującym rozmówcą. Bardziej niż się spodziewałem. Tak więc - zamiast usiłować wyciągnąć z niego przydatne mi informacje, po chwili obgadywaliśmy króla, Osena i nabijaliśmy się z Vinary. Oparłem się nonszalancko o biurko, podczas gdy Dannyl wertował książki w mojej biblioteczce. Nie miałem mu tego za złe. KAŻDY chciał się do niej dobrać, wiem, broniłem własnym ciałem i nieraz gorzko przyszło mi tego żałować.

Po jakiś piętnastu minutach wychwalania zalet swojego asystenta, Dannyl zamilkł. Rzecz dziwna i niesłychana. Dołączył do mnie, siadając w fotelu obok mojego, który zdążyłem zająć w ciągu jego paplaniny. Nalałem nam kolejny kieliszek wina (aż dziw bierze, że Ambasador jeszcze chodził prosto).

\- Muszę przyznać, że wyglądasz bardzo dobrze w tej koszuli - powiedział Ambasador. Poczułem się doceniony - w końcu ktoś zauważył mój stój!

\- A widzę, że do Ciebie nie dotarły najnowsze reguły, według których dziś nie musisz już nosić szat - odpowiedziałem. A potem pomyślałem - jak dla mnie możesz nie nosić niczego.

Właściwie, to dlaczego wcześniej nie zauważyłem, że Dannyl był całkiem przystojnym mężczyzną? Może dlatego, że od czasu wyboru na Wielkiego Mistrza miałem jeden obiekt westchnień i ignorowałem wszystkich dookoła. A to był błąd. Świat jest pełen tylu przystojnych mężczyzn.

Wyłączyłem się na chwilę, to fakt. A gdy już się włączyłem, dostrzegłem jedynie Dannyla, który macha wściekle rękami i usiłuje mi coś pokazać. W sensie, zobrazować. Z wizualizować. No wiecie, o co mi chodzi. Spojrzałem lekko zamroczony na jego machającą rękę z kieliszkiem i obawa we mnie zakiełkowała, co najmniej, jakbym umiał przewidywać przyszłość...

Może umiałem. Może to jakieś recesywne geny po pradziadkach i te sprawy. Niemniej, ledwo, gdy to powiedziałem, temu durniowi wysmyknął się kieliszek z ręki i poleciał, a wino wylądowało mi na spodniach, dokładnie między nogami. Zatłukę durnia.

\- Ty kretynie! - wrzasnąłem, sięgając szybko po chusteczkę i usiłując zetrzeć czerwoną plamę ze spodni, zanim wino zniszczy materiał.

Dannyl pisnął spanikowany, ale nie obchodził mnie. Teraz najważniejsze były SPODNIE. Ratujcie moje spodnie! Wcisnąłem sobie między nogi kolejną chusteczkę, gdy Dannyl do mnie dobiegł i rzucił się z przerażeniem ze swoją chusteczką, klęcząc przed moimi kolanami i wciskając mi materiał tu i ówdzie.

Nie zdążyłem go nawet odepchnąć albo skoczyć od niego gdzieś na regał niczym kot* przed tą jawną próbą nielegalnego obmacywania, bo drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się i ukazała się w nich brązowa szata nowicjuszki.

\- Wielki Mi... - Sonea zamarła w progu, widzą mnie na fotelu i Dannyla, pochylającego się nad moimi nogami.

Ambasadorze, jesteś martwy!

* Autorka przed napisaniem tych scen spędziła kilka dni w towarzystwie kota, dlatego należy jej wybaczyć ć te częste nawiązania do tego gatunku. xD

**[Sonea] **

\- Soneo, czy mogłabyś wyjść? - zapytał spokojnym tonem Wielki Mistrz. - Omawiamy z Ambasadorem Dannylem sprawy Gildii. Później porozmawiamy.

Sprawy Gildii. Dobre sobie. Naprawdę. Zastanawiałam się, czy ich nawyzywać od pijaków, czy po prostu wyjść. Stałam tak w takim zamyśleniu kilkanaście sekund, dopóki Akkarin nie wstał, nie wypchnął mnie z pokoju, zamykając drzwi przed moim nosem. Dało się wyczuć od niego alkohol na kilometr. Jak w ogóle magowie mogą tyle pić? Wróciłam do swojego pokoju. Byłam tak poirytowana, że zdaje mi się, że bardziej nie można. Miałam nadzieję, że gdy wyśpię się, przejdzie mi. Ale nie. Nie spałam całą noc, wciąż mając w głowie obraz, który tak mnie zadziwił. Mogłam spodziewać się, że Wielki Mistrz stroi się dla kochanek. Owszem. Proszę bardzo, droga wolna. Ale że wystroił się dla Dannyla? Nie, nie, nie, nie. Zdecydowanie niemożliwe. Zaczęło świtać, więc poszłam do łaźni. Miałam nadzieję, że o tak wczesnej porze nikogo nie zastanę i biorąc kąpiel w gorącej wodzie będę mogła przemyśleć kilka rzeczy. I faktycznie, wszędzie było pusto, a delikatna mgła spowijała tereny Gildii.

Jak ja mu spojrzę teraz w oczy? Po tym co widziałam? No jak. Wciąż będę mieć przed oczami ten widok. Nie ma mowy. Muszę zacząć go unikać. A raczej ich. Cholera jasna. Jakkolwiek, z Dannylem byłaby to łatwa sprawa, tak z Wielkim Mistrzem przecież mieszkam pod jednym dachem i to naturalne, że się mijamy, widujemy. A nawet jemy wspólnie obiad. Niech to szlag.

Szłam w kierunku rezydencji, powoli i spokojnie. Byłam zamyślona, nie spodziewając się, że na kogoś wpadnę. No zgodnie z zasadą przyciągających się nieszczęść, w której to w dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu procentach przypadków, jeśli przydarzy się coś złego, to jest to dopiero początek.

\- O, proszę, proszę - powiedział Regin i zaśmiał się szyderczo. - Kogo moje piękne oczy widzą? Czyżby nasza slumsiara była w łaźniach? Przecież łaźnie to przybytek dla wysoko urodzonych!

\- Zamknij się, psie - powiedziałam spokojnie. Najspokojniej jak potrafiłam. Czułam, że jeśli zaraz nie zejdzie mi z drogi, będzie żałował tego do końca życia.

\- Język prosto ze slumsów, jak miło takie coś słyszeć - powiedział.

\- Powiedziałam, abyś się uciszył, więc proszę łaskawie, zejdź mi z drogi - wysyczałam. Nie miałam dzisiaj siły na te gierki.

\- A kim ja jestem, aby spełniać prośby jakiejś dziwki ze slumsów?

Nie wytrzymałam. Posłałam ku niemu uderzenie. Jego tarcza opadła, zachwiał się i upadł na ziemię. Ups. Będą kłopoty. Pobiegłam do rezydencji i zamknęłam się w pokoju, z nadzieją, że Wielkiemu Mistrzowi nie wpadnie do głowy, aby odwiedzić mnie w pokoju.

**[Balkan]**

Akkarin bujał się na krześle przed moich biurkiem, a jego twarz zmieniała kolory zgodnie z tym, jak ułożone są one na tęczy. Najpierw była dziwnie fioletowa, później skoczyła do zielonego, aby ostatecznie stać się żółta. Ale to tylko na krótki moment, później przyszła pora na róż i czerwień. Aż w końcu jego twarz miała kolor, który określiłbym jak nic - sinokoperkowy róż.

Wyglądał podejrzanie (bardziej niż zwykle!). Czarne szaty wisiały na nim jak na wieszaku, oczy miał zamknięte i wyglądał, jakby go coś bolało. Miałem ochotę wezwać Vinarę, doprawdy.

Ale najbardziej przerażające było to, że wpatrywał się czasami w moje biurko, jakby chciał na nie zwymiotować. Kosz jest w rogu, chłopcze.

\- Wiesz zapewne, dlaczego cię tu wezwałem - odezwałem się, a ilość zmarszczek na twarzy Wielkiego Mistrza uległa podwojeniu, gdy się skrzywił.

Uniósł rękę, drugą zatykając sobie ucho i spojrzał na mnie spojrzeniem młodej Vinary przed lekcją sztuk wojennych.

\- Ciszej, błagam - jęknął ostatkiem sił.

To wszystko wyjaśniało. Biedak miał kompletnego kaca. Nie przypominam sobie, abyśmy na wczorajszej kolacji wypili aż tak dużo. Chociaż w sumie... Dannyl został dłużej. Nie wnikam, co robili, ale oboje musieli porządnie wypić. Dannyla dziś rano też widziałem - wyglądał jak trup. Ale u niego fioletowa twarz pasowała do szat. U Akkarina jakoś nie bardzo.

Czyżby ich stan alkoholowego upojenia wpłynął tak na Soneę, że od rana robiła głupie rzeczy? A może ona piła z nimi? Skandal, kompletny skandal, rozpijać nowicjuszkę!

Przed oczami pojawił mi się obraz rodem z mojej młodości, ale zastąpiony przez trójkę wymienionych bohaterów. Akkarin i Dannyl biegający dookoła stołu i wylewający wino na tańczącą na stole Soneę, ubraną tylko i wyłącznie w kusą koszulkę nocną. No i bym zapomniał - Akkarin i Dannyl (może niekoniecznie, ale ten pierwszy bardzo chętnie) oczywiście nago.

\- Rano zgłosił się do mnie Regin, który twierdzi, że Sonea go zaatakowała. - Akkarin patrzył na mnie wyczekująco. I wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Ciekawe. - A właściwie to przynieśli go, bo sam nie był w stanie iść.

\- Nareszcie sprawiła mu porządne manto - mruknął zadowolony z siebie Akkarin.

Wytrzeszczyłem oczy na tę jawną obojętność, ale potem moje drugie ja wzięło górę.

\- Też się cieszysz? - Zatarłem ręce z uciechy. - Byłem ciekaw, kiedy w końcu coś zrobi temu wypłowiałemu kretynowi.

\- Nooo! - zawtórował Akkarin i wyprostował się. Nawet na jego twarz wrócił standardowy kolor - biel. Oparł ręce po drugiej stronie biurka i tak na mnie patrzył tym czarnym, świdrującym spojrzeniem. Stado mrówek zatańczyło mi na kręgosłupie ognistą sambę.

\- Uszkodziła go dość porządnie, biedak wyglądał, jakby jadł całe rano trawę! - Ryknąłem śmiechem, a Akkarin zaraz się dołączył. Musiałem przyznać, że ma bardzo przyjemny śmiech.

I tak oto minęło nam piętnaście minut na jakże interesującym wychwalaniu zalet Sonei i przeklinaniu Regina na wszelakie sposoby. Dzieciak działał mi na nerwy jak niemal każdy z tego domu. Z Garrelem na czele.

Ale jeśli miałbym częściej gościć w swoim gabinecie Wielkiego Mistrza, to Sonea może jak na moje znacznie częściej rozrabiać. Mimo tego powiedziałem:

\- Trzeba ją jakoś ukarać.

Akkarin sprawiał wrażenie zamyślonego. Wyglądał wtedy całkiem interesująco. Gładka, biała twarz, nieco czarnego zarostu, pociągłe rysy. I te jedwabiście gładkie włosy, aż proszące się o to, aby je dotknąć...

Krzyk Wielkiego Mistrza przywrócił mnie do rzeczywistości. Oj, więc jednak coś do mnie mówił?

\- Proponuje zakazać jej iść na bal - zaproponował Akkarin.

Po chwili rozważania wszelkich za i przeciw tego pomysłu, jednocześnie się na niego zgodziliśmy. A potem wróciliśmy do rozmowy na temat idiotów z Domów. Nie żebyśmy byli hipokrytami.

**[Dannyl]**

Obudziłem się w zupełnie obcym mi miejscu. Fioletowe ściany wirowały wraz z obrazami na nich wiszącymi. Bolała mnie głowa. Chmury strasznie głośno przemierzały niebo. Trawa rosła zdecydowanie za głośno. Znowu kac. Ten cholerny, męczący kac. Próbowałem wyleczyć się magią, ale na niewiele się to zdało. Cóż, spożyty alkohol najwyraźniej musiał opuścić ciało i nie jest ważnym, którą stroną to zrobi. Wstałem i zdałem sobie sprawę, że to jeden z pokoi gościnnych Akkarina. Pobiegłem do najbliższego przybytku, który się ku temu nadawał, po czym puściłem porządnego pawia. Poczułem ogromną ulgę. Wróciłem do pokoju, w którym spałem, gdzie zostawiłem kilka rzeczy osobistych. Po drodze spotkałem Soneę. Wyglądała naprawdę mizernie. Wydawało mi się, że musiała płakać kilka minut wcześniej. Naprawdę nie miałem ochoty jej pocieszać, ale chyba wypadało to zrobić. Nie ważne z jakiego powodu była w takim stanie. Spojrzała na mnie, tak jakby była obrażona na cały świat, a na mnie najbardziej. Jeszcze trochę, a spaliłaby moje ciało wzrokiem. O co jej chodziło? Nie mam pojęcia.

\- Co się stało, Soneo? - zapytałem uprzejmie. Nie chciałem jej się narzucać, ale też widziałem, że może chcieć z kimś porozmawiać.

\- Pytasz mnie co się stało, Mistrzu Dannylu, podczas gdy powinieneś wiedzieć najlepiej o tym, co się działo - wyrzuciła z siebie. - Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że możecie zrobić coś aż tak okropnego.

\- Wybacz Soneo, ale nie pamiętam, abym zrobił coś złego, co nie mieściłoby się w moim kodeksie moralnym - powiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą. Nie miałem pojęcia, o co jej chodziło. Myślałem i myślałem. Nic nie wymyśliłem. Miałem pustkę w głowie. A co, jeśli stało się coś, co nigdy nie powinno mieć miejsca i Sonea to widziała?

\- Mam w takim razie rozumieć, że wasze pijackie libacje oraz inne ciekawe rzeczy, dziejące się po libacjach mieszczą się w twym kodeksie moralnym, tak?

\- Wybacz, ale nie pamiętam części wydarzeń ostatniego wieczora, więc nie mogę odpowiedzieć ci na to pytanie. Cokolwiek widziałaś, zapomnij o tym. Pijani ludzie czasem robią różne rzeczy, które nie powinny się wydarzyć.

\- A zdenerwowani jeszcze gorsze - powiedziała. Nie wiedziałem, jak określić jej ton. To było jakby połączenie smutku, wstydu, ale i jednoczesnego triumfu. Spojrzała w podłogę.

\- To znaczy? - zapytałem.

\- Zaatakowałam Regina. Dałam się ponieść emocjom. Mój mentor aktualnie obraduje z Balkanem, co ze mną zrobić. - Zaniosła się płaczem. Delikatnie ją objąłem i pozwoliłem, aby płakała mi w rękaw.

\- Muszę iść. Trzeba załatwić jeszcze kilka spraw - powiedziałem. Miałem jej już dość.

\- No tak, jutro wielki bal, do którego trzeba się odpowiednio przygotować - urwała. - Do zobaczenia później - powiedziała, po czym poszła do swojego pokoju. A ja wróciłem do swojego mieszkania.

**[Akkarin]**

Wszedłem do Rezydencji. Pierwsze co zrobiłem, to umieściłem sobie nad głową kulę świetlną. Spędziłem u Balkana prawie cały dzień, powoli zaczynało się ściemniać. Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi do Rezydencji, nałożyłem na nie magiczną barierę. Nie chciałem, aby ktokolwiek przeszkadzał mi, gdy będę wrzeszczeć (ach, jakie to odprężające) na Soneę. Przydałaby się jeszcze jakaś agresywna muzyka, aby wepchnąć mnie w odpowiedni nastrój. Tylko nie z starych kompozycji. Jedno z nas po tej nocy będzie nieprzytomne. Jutro nam będzie wstyd, ale teraz wrzeszcz, nie mów nic!

Dorwałem ją w jej pokoju. Leżała na łóżku w skromnej, białej, (prześwitującej) koszulce nocnej niczym ta dziewica orleańska. Czas stanął w miejscu, nikt nie patrzył na mnie tak jak ona!

Cały świat będzie się kręcił wokół nas, gdy będę na nią wrzeszczeć, ile sił w płucach mych!

\- Stracisz czas, ze mną dziś! - krzyknęła, rozpoczynając naszą awanturę.

\- I PIENIĄDZE – ryknąłem, doskakując do jej łóżka i łapiąc za chude nadgarstki. Wrzasnęła z bólu.

\- To niemożliwe – jęknęła, zanim w ogóle zrozumiałem, co robię. Chwilę później już jakimś cudem stała na nogach między mną a łóżkiem (uwierzcie, było tu bardzo mało miejsca). Wyszarpnęła jakimś sposobem ręce z mojego uścisku,

\- To rzeczywistość, nie bajka! - krzyknąłem jej do ucha. Pisnęła z przerażenia i... podniecenia. - Nie da się przed końcem wyjść!

Przycisnęła się do mnie całym ciałem. Jej kusa koszulka nocna podwinęła się interesująco.

\- A co, jeśli wpadniemy w melancholię?! - zapytałem.

\- Zróbmy tak, żeby nic nie zapomnieć z tego! - odpowiedziała.

Popchnęła mnie na łóżko i usiadła na mnie. Poczęła rozwiązywać mi szatę. A gdy poczułem, jak gryzie moją wargę, mimowolnie się wystraszyłem.

\- AAA! - ryknąłem ile sił w płucach i znalazłem się nagle zupełnie gdzie indziej. Z dala od tego upiornego pokoju i z dala od Sonei. Chwała Niebiosom. Chwała, chwała!

\- Musiałeś mieć jakiś koszmar – powiedział Balkan. Przyjrzałem mu się, nic nie rozumiejąc. - Przysnęliśmy obaj. Właśnie miałem cię budzić, ale potem krzyknąłeś i już nie było potrzeby. Chyba zrobiło się późno.

\- Racja! - Poderwałem się szybko i nim Balkan zdążył coś powiedzieć, już biegłem w kierunku Rezydencji.

Wpadłem do środka i pognałem do swojego pokoju. Wezwałem Takana i poprosiłem go, aby przekazał Sonei, że w związku z jej dzisiejszymi wybrykami, ma zakaz pójścia na bal. Gdy tylko przyjaciel wyszedł, zabarykadowałem się w swojej sypialni wszystkimi znanymi mi sposobami, wyciągnąłem z szafy misia przytulankę na specjalne okazje i pełen nadziei, że koszmar Sonea mnie nie nawiedzi, poszedłem spać.

**[Sonea]**

Świetnie, świetnie. Po prostu świetnie. Akkarin nie zrobił mi żadnej awantury, tylko przekazał Takanowi, że w ramach kary, mam zakaz pójścia na bal. Chciałam tam iść, aby pokazać im wszystkim, że też potrafię tańczyć, czy że można ze mną porozmawiać w atmosferze hucznego balu. Chciałam, aby wreszcie mnie zaakceptowali, albo chociaż spróbowali, a takie imprezy temu sprzyjały. Poza tym, nigdy nie widziałam, jak bawią się magowie i bardzo chciałam to zobaczyć. Ale nic z tego. Jakby nie mógł wymyślić innej kary. Już nawet mogłabym pomagać służbie w kuchni, ale nie zakaz pójścia na bal. To chory pomysł. CHORY. Po prostu. Jak można zabronić swej nowicjuszce iść na bal? Czyż to nie wyróżnienie mentora, że ma nowicjuszkę, która potrafi tak dobrze tańczyć?

A może wcale nie jest taki zły i może myślał, że wcale nie chcę na ten bal iść? Nie. On nie ma serca. On nie ma mózgu. Zrobił to dlatego, abym pocierpiała. Aby to była dla mnie kara. Kara za moją głupotę. Ale nie wiem jak to zrobię, pójdę na ten bal, choćby nie wiem co. Choćby postawił straże pod moimi drzwiami i pod oknami. Zrobię to. Zrobię. Pokażę, że gdy czegoś chcę, to żadne zakazy nie staną mi na drodze. Nie takie rzeczy robiło się w slumsach. Przecież uciekałam przed Gildią tyle czasu, to nie będę potrafiła uciec z Rezydencji? Parsknęłam odruchowo. Wielki Mistrz pożałuje swej decyzji i swoich poczynań, o tak. Zdecydowanie.

Ale po tym przyszło zwątpienie. Przecież, jeżeli ktokolwiek się dowie, że przyszłam na bal bez zgody mentora, sprzeciwiłam się samemu Wielkiemu Mistrzowi, wydalą mnie z Gildii. Nienawidzę go. Nienawidzę. Nienawidzę. Nikt mnie nie pozna, nie zwróci na mnie uwagi. Nie będzie nikt wiedział, że mam karę. A Regin? Regin będzie się mnie bał.

Pod Rezydencją idą tunele, o których chyba nikt poza Wielkim Mistrzem nie wie. Przemknę się nimi. Tak, to świetny pomysł.

**[Balkan]**

Wszystko było zapięte na ostatni guzik. Łącznie z moją szatą. Pozostawało mieć nadzieje, że Akkarin nie będzie robił głupstw, Sonea nie postanowi złamać zakazu. Właściwie to trudno będzie mi odnaleźć i pilnować Akkarina (chociaż jego wyczyny ostatnio coraz mniej mi przeszkadzały, wręcz zaczęły się podobać), z racji tego, że bal, który urządzamy, jest balem maskowym.

Podszedłem do lustra (to nieprawda, że mężczyźni nie używają luster) i przejrzałem się. Czerwień zawsze bardzo mi pasowała (to dlatego zostałem Wojownikiem), a w połączeniu z czernią tworzyła interesujący duet.

Mimo iż było wcześnie, postanowiłem już wyjść. Jako członek Starszyzny zostałem (wbrew swojej woli) oddelegowany do czuwania nad wszelaką organizacją. W połowie drogi zorientowałem się, że na śmierć zapomniałem o masce. Biegiem wróciłem do swojego mieszkania i wbiegłem do środka. Maska. Maska. Gdzie ja położyłem maskę?!

Sprawdziłem pod kanapą, w dzbanku z sumi, pod komodą, wśród pościeli, między ścianą a tapetą, w łazience, na suficie, na nosie, w kieszeni i w końcu znalazłem ją leżącą na stoliku w pokoju dziennym.

Niech to! Jestem diabelsko spóźniony.

Dotarłem do sali dziennej cholernie diabelsko spóźniony. Lorlen krążył w kółko i usiłował wszystko ogarnąć przed pojawieniem się magów. Osen biegał za nim jak wierny piesek. Vinara wykrzykiwała jakieś polecenia do służby zawieszającej dekoracje, a Akkarin zapadł się pod ziemię. Nawet mimo tego, że jako Wielki Mistrz powinien to wszystko ogarnąć.

Drabina zachwiała się niebezpiecznie nad którymś ze służących, a biegnąca w tamtym kierunku Vinara niemal mnie staranowała. Nie mogła przecież pozwolić, aby jej misternie dobierane od tygodnia dekoracje szlag trafił.

Chociaż osobiście chyba bym wolał, aby tak się stało. Chociażby dlatego, że Arcymistrzyni Uzdrowicieli postawiła na... róż.

Niech to! Gdzie jest Akkarin?!

**[Akkarin]**

Przecież to kompletnie nielogiczne, że Gildia w składzie osobistych służących nie zatrudnia krawca! Mam kucharza, mam sprzątaczkę, NIE MAM krawca. A z tych wszystkich, on najbardziej by mi się przydał. Ewentualnie krawcowa.

Dochodziło popołudnie, a ja wciąż stałem przed szafą i zastanawiałem się nad sposobem zabicia tego, kto uszył moją granatową szatę na dzisiejszy bal. Lepiej będzie zabić go za pomocą czarnej magii czy może poderżnąć gardło? Nafaszerować rybami i czekać, aż się udusi? A może utopić. Albo obedrzeć ze skóry. O, to jest idealne. Dawno w sumie nikogo ze skóry nie obdzierałem...

Pękły nici. A jakże by inaczej. Obiecuję, że dopadnę kretyna, który użył zbyt cienkich nici. Biedny człowiek. Musi odpokutować za to, że moje pojawienie się na balu wisi praktycznie na włosku (a przecież jestem Wielkim Mistrzem, MUSZĘ IŚĆ) i zależy od tego, czy Takanowi uda się w 15 minut naprawić to, co spieprzyli u krawca. Przyjaciel proponował mi, abym poszedł po prostu w swoich szatach. Nie ma mowy. Tego jednego, jedynego dnia nie chcę wyglądać jak śmierć.

Wykorzystując czas, który mimo niechęci zyskałem, zarzuciłem na siebie tylko wierzchnią szatę i ruszyłem do Sonei, aby sprawdzić, czy pozostała w swoim pokoju. Od czasu przekazania jej przez Takana tej jakże szczęśliwej nowiny o jej nieobecności na dzisiejszym balu, nie odzywała się do mnie. Nie przychodziła na obiad, nie otwierała mi drzwi. Praktycznie zniknęła.

Uderzyłem pięścią w drewno, aby mieć pewność, że usłyszała. Nawet jeśli tak, to odpowiedziała mi cisza. Walnąłem (zapukałem!) drugi raz. Nic.

\- Soneo, otwieraj, albo wyważę drzwi! - ryknąłem wkurzony do granic możliwości. Losie, dlaczego tak mnie pokarałeś? Czy mojej tajemnicy nie mógł poznać jakiś normalny chłopak, a nie dziewczyna z całorocznym napięciem przedmiesiączkowym i zaburzeniami osobowości? No dlaczego?!

\- Mam focha, okej?! - odezwał się głos z drugiej strony. O, to jednak jest. I żyje. Kurde, szkoda.

\- Jeszcze weź tupnij!

Nie spodziewałem się, że to zrobi. Nie minęło pięć sekund, a usłyszałem głośne łubudup, jakby ktoś zeskoczył z łóżka i obiema nogami przygrzmocił w podłogę. Miałem wielką nadzieje, że nie zrobiła w niej dziury. Rezydencja była dość stara, więc i drewno nie było pierwszej jakości.

\- Tam mieszkają ludzie, czubku! - Właściwie służba to też ludzie.

Miałem jej dość. Ruszyłem ku swojej sypialni, aby jak najszybciej sprawdzić postępy poczynione przez Takana, wymyślać kolejne morderstwa i być jak najdalej od Sonei.

**[Sonea]**

Zawsze uważałam, że skoro wychowałam się w slumsach, nic co ludzkie nie jest mi obce. Tak samo obce nie jest mi chodzenie po dachach, wspinanie się po ścianach i wiszenie na dachówkach. Myliłam się. Strasznie się myliłam.

W swoich obliczeniach czy czymś tam nie uwzględniłam jednej podstawowej rzeczy. Mojego stroju. Skakanie po dachach w długiej sukience nigdy nie należało do najłatwiejszych.

Pomyślicie pewnie, jakim cudem skacze po dachach, skoro planowałam wydostać się tunelami. Dobre pytanie. Aby dostać się do wcale-nie-takiego-tajemniczego pomieszczenia Akkarina musiałam przejść przez salon. A w salonie siedział Takan i czytał te swoje sachakańskie romansidła. Kiedyś sobie jedno pożyczyłam i szybko oddałam. Bicze, klatki i te sprawy. Stanowczo nie dla Kyralianek. Nie kręcą mnie ich fetysze. Nie wiem, jakie oni mieli upodobania w Sachace, ale różne od naszych. I nie mam tu na myśli tego, że wśród magów ostatnio wystąpiła jakaś plaga homoseksualistów.

Tak więc zostawały mi dachy. Udało mi się wyjść na parapet, złapać dachówki i wdrapać na dach. Podziękowałam w myślach temu, kto wymyślił płaskie dachy i stworzyłam pod swoimi stopami krążek energii. Akkarin nie miał pojęcia, że umiem coś takiego. I dobrze.

Skupiłam się na swojej magii. Lewitujący slalom między drzewami nie był łatwy. Jakimś cudem udało mi się ominąć wszystkie drzewa, ku mojej ogromne radości nie podarłam dotychczas ciemnoczerwonej sukienki. Wylądowałam na dachu, który jednak nie był już prosty. Skośny. Zamordować architekta. Jak nic.

Najciszej przesuwałam się kolejnymi dachówkami, tak, aby nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi nikogo z dołu. A widać robiło się późno, bo coraz większe plagi magów i nowicjuszy zmierzały do środka. Postawiłam bosą stopę na pozieleniałej dachówce (buty miałam zawiązane na nadgarstku) i przeniosłam na nią ciężar. Jakby na złość, głośno trzasnęło, cholerna dachówka pękła na dwie, a potem zleciała w dół. Beze mnie, bo zdążyłam złapać się jakiegoś dziwnego, wystającego cosia.

A potem to coś się urwało i runęłam w dół niczym worek ziemniaków. A potem to już była jedynie... czarna dupa, to jest dziura.

Obudziłam się tydzień później w Domu Uzdrowicieli. Kompletnie bolała mnie głowa, jakbym wczoraj nieźle zabalowała. Albo i tydzień temu. Jakkolwiek.

Na balu wiele zdążyło się wydarzyć. Tak przynajmniej doniósł mi Takan.

Dannylowa fascynacja Akkarinem zniknęła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. Wrócił - początkowo trochę zawiedziony, potem już nie - do Elyne i zniknął ze świata w ramionach Tayenda. Zapewne teraz biorą udział w jakimś seksie grupowym, nie wnikam.

Marzenie Akkarina się spełniło, a wraz z jego spełnieniem, jego czarne, skórzane spodnie wylądowały w koszu. Takan zdążył je uratować i przygarnąć. Zakłada je od czasu do czasu, gdy czyta te swoje dzikie, sachakańskie romanse. Po co mu one? Doprawdy nie wiem. Ale wracając do marzenia Akkarina. Szata była perfekcyjna. Na tyle, aby Balkan wreszcie zdołał zobaczyć i dostrzec to, w czym ja kochałam się przez ponad rok. Spotykają się potajemnie w Wcale-Nie-Tak-Tajemniczym podziemnym pomieszczeniu Akkarina. A jak oni się spotykają, to ja wymykam się ze swojego pokoju. Oczywiście przez dach, tę sztukę opanowałam do perfekcji. I znikam w mieście, kierując kroki do mojego Seksownego Kochanka.

Więc właściwie można nazwać to wszystko happy-endem.


End file.
